irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
The Alemus
"We are the keepers of peace. Help us defeat the Irkens." -Emperor Alem The Alemus are from the war torn freezing planet of Arken, and were in the Great Alemus War that almost destroyed Planet Vertec and Planet Arken. History The Alemus homeworld used to be a lush green world, but after many wars, nukes destroyed the planet, mutating it, and causing a global nuclear ice age. The nukes have also caused cracks in the planet's crust causing earthquakes and volcanic eruptions.Their people lived in horrible living conditions, but after years of terraforming, their empire was strong enough to fight. Planet Alemus is now 50% ice due to terraforming. Technology The Alemus have advanced technology, including drop ships, tanks, and holographic touchscreens. They do not have the same tech level as the Irkens, however. Affiliation with the Empire The hatred all started when Almighty Tallest Green sent a rude transmission to Arken, addressing the invasion of their planet. The rivalry between the two races continued, resulting in traitors and finally wars. The Alemus and the Irkens are bitter rivals. They are both known for spreading lies throughout their races to enrage each other. They stated that they intended for the Irkens to be put in camps and taught how to be peaceful, but this is not the true intention; it was a lie made to make everyone believe the Alemus were the peacekeepers. Their true intent is to slaughter Irkens in concentration camps. Appearance Alemus are described to have very large eyes to see in the dark(this feature helped them when they fled to the underground for safety when their civilization fell eons ago, but they returned.) They are very similar to humans, short in height, and have green blood. Society Not much is known about their society, they are ruled by one emperor. The War The Alemus war lasted many years, damaging both the races. Also causing the damage of Lurk's PAK, causing him to go insane. Shortly after the war, the Alemus joined with the Zakdians after the Zakdian race broke up. Forming the republic, and the war went on, the war ended with no victory. The Irkens and the Alemus cannot decide who won, each side say that they won. After decades of silence, the republic formed a new organization on the planet of Acadia. The Acadian Empire was formed. And a new war was formed "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY MESSAGE,IT IS LURK,THE EMPIRE IS BEATING US WE NEED HELP,COME AS SOON AS YOU CAN-*static*." -Lurk The Acadian war The Acadian war never truly began,the newly formed republic of Acadia decided to move on from Irk. For that day the Irkens and Alemus never came into contact ever again. After Acadia Soon after,the Alemus decided to leave the republic and return to their homeworld. On this day they remained their planet "Alemus" and began to heal their homeworld again. Planet Alemus was healing and becoming lush. Category:Planets Category:Wars Category:Enemies Category:Species Category:Fanon Category:Alemus Category:Non-Irken Species Category:Antagonists Category:Events